dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 35
Sweet Potato Rendezvous (ヤキイモ・ランデブー, Yakīmo randebū) is the 35th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: Fukuyama and Kaiman are talking about what they say in Hell's Prison, as the lizard head prepares to go to En's Mansion and rescue Nikaido, Tanba appears and explains the situation to him, about En, and how powerful and resourceful he is, and how he would transform anyone who cause him troubles into a mushroom, Fukuyama adds that his most outstanding feature was an incident six years ago in the city of Mastema, which was engulfed in his magic smoke turning the whole city into a morphed wasteland, making him a legend. Kaiman understand this but regardless the imminent danger he goes anyway, telling Tanba to fire him if he want to, his boss thinks this is madness and he will die for sure, the lizard head simply replies that it doesn't help Nikaido at all if he is dead so it's not gonna happen. Tanba tells is a shame that's he is leaving because just tomorrow they all gonna go to the mansion to sell meatbags as Kaiman goes, making him stop. In the mansion Kasukabe talks to Jonson about how boring the prisoner lifestyle is and how they would end up dying there, until the giant cockroach shows up a new friend, another cockroach that opens the locks of their chains, showing Jonson's ability to talk (or command) other insects. Kasukabe quickly tries to communicate with Nikaido but she is no longer in her cell, believing it is too late, he wonders where she was taken. In a torture chamber En talks to Chidaruma about how unbelievable is to look at a time-type Magic User while Nikaido is unconscious in a chair. En ask the Devil how is even more surprising that he didn't knew about her existence, and showing Nikaido's mask to him. The Devil lord recognizes this as a work of Asu and mentions how he knew Asu was keeping secrets from him, En ask if Chidaruma could make a new mask for her, one that makes her completely summise to him, and the Devil tells its going to be a hellish one. Shin, Noi, Fujita and Ebisu are summoned by En to announce something important, before that Shin shows Risu's old mechanical body, Noi explains she found it where Baku hid her and there where no signs of the head. En didn't care a bit and introduced his new partner to everyone, Nikaido, now completely under En's control, with a new uniform and mask. Fujita didn't waited to express his disagreement with the whole thing, because Nikaido almost killed him and Ebisu, labeling her as a menace, the boss dismissed all of that because of the contract power, and reminding Fujita that Nikaido is his new partner and him nothing more than his errand boy. In the petite park inside the Mansion Ebisu buys something to eat when she spots Fujita glooming over the fact he can't do anything about Nikaido, and never forgive her for what she did to him and Matsumura, also lamenting he doesn't have the guts to leave, and apologizing to his deceased friend for be a coward. Ebisu appears and comforts him, effectively making him happy. Suddenly Kasukabe appears with Jonson and destroys one of the food stands and threatens to kill the owner is somebody moves (everything with his typical friendly smile), Fujita recognizes them and commands Ebisu to turn into a giant raptor-like monster like the last time. Fujita stands in front of the professor and the giant cockroach demanding to let the shop owner go or else they would be killed, Ebisu transform into a pathetic looking little lizard with her normal head, unable to do anything. Kasukabe apologizes while is ready to kill both of them when they are stopped by En's cleaners, Noi restrains Jonson and Shin stops the bullets fire by the professor and chops his arms with a single hit, but before kill him for good, he recognizes him as the doctor who saved his life years ago in Hole. Even in the borderline hardcore situation they all where the mood suddenly changes to a friendly meet between old friends (Fujita is confused and really angry about this) and Shin refuses to kill him, showing his gratitude to Kasukabe. The chapter ends with Fujita glooming once again while Noi is shocked to see how Ebisu (still in her deformed snake-looking form) approach her. Character Main Characters * Kaiman * En * Chidaruma * Nikaido * Fujita * Ebisu * Kasukabe * Jonson * Noi * Shin Minor Characters * Tanba * Fukuyama * Risu (mentioned) Trivia * Nikaido fully becomes En's partner by force in this chapter * Shin and Kasukabe meets once again Category:Chapters